Peter Pan: The New World
by fictionisMYrealtiy0104
Summary: Wendy Daring was just another rebellious girl that had dark secrets and lived in a town run by gangs. At least she was, until she met Peter Pan, a mysterious, gorgeous new transfer student with secrets of his own. After meeting him, her life was never the same. In this modern, rebel twist on the classic tale of "Peter Pan," there will be secrets, fights, lies, and shocking discover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Peter Pan fanfic. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT PETER PAN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. IF I DID WENDY WOULD'VE STAYED WITH PETER. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**WENDY POV**_

"Wendy!"

I woke up to find my little brother, Michael (we call him Mike for short), shaking me.

"Get up!" he yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said sleepily, "God, Mike. Really? Hasn't anyone ever told never wake a girl up in the morning, especially when that girl has a major hangover."

"Whatever, it's not my fault you drank so much last night. Come on, it's the first day of school, and we're already late."

"Who cares? I'll be down in a minute."

He turned and slammed the door, just to make my migraine worse. I quickly got up and threw on some clothes and grabbed my bag. Down stairs, Mike was waiting impatiently and John (my older brother), was rubbing his head. Most likely suffering a bad, first-day-of-school hangover, as was I. This is how we have started school almost every day since freshman year, and Mike and I were now juniors and John was a senior.

We got in my mom's Honda, and drove to school. The ride was a silent one, mostly due to two out of three of us having migraines. When we got to school we all went our separate ways.

"Late, on the first day of school. Please have a seat Ms. Darling," Ms. Johnson, my math teacher, says as I walk through the door.

"It's Wendy. I'm not a fan of proper names, Rose," I said with a smirk, "You should know that by now."

She shook her head and sighed. I took a seat next to Sam, my best friend since second grade.

"Let me guess, you have an epic migraine from Matt's party. Don't you?" he whispered as I sat down with a thump.

"You know me so well," I say as the door opens and a boy walks in.

"Another late one. Everyone this is our new transfer student. Peter, Peter Pan," everyone laughs and Sam hits my shoulder.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny, "he says sarcastically as he turns around.

Oh my god, I think. He's gorgeous. He has sandy blond hair that you just want to run your hands through to see if it's as soft as it looks. His piercing green eyes are a lot like mine. It looks like he's about a head taller than me, and his lips, oh his lips, look so kissably soft.

Just then, Sam knocks me out of my trance by hitting my shoulder.

"What," I say startled.

"I said, that because you and Peter were both late, that you will show him around school today," Ms. Johnson says irritably, that obviously wasn't the first time she had said it.

"Fine," I replied as Peter walked down the aisle and whispered "Thanks," in my ear.

The rest of class was kind of a blur. When the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Peter.

"Little jumpy I see," he observes.

"Sorry, I've got a major hangover," I say.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"What class do you have next?" I ask.

"Science," he answers.

"Me too."

We walk to class and take our seats. He choose to sit next to me. Since my hangover was lifting, I actually knew what was happening, some-what. After class I checked his schedule. We had all the same classes.

At lunch, Peter asked if he could sit with my friends and I. I let him.

"So, you're the new kid," Matt said as we sat down.

"Yep." Peter replied

"It's funny, you're Peter Pan, and she's Wendy Darling. You two might as well just kiss and get it over with," Sam says.

"Your name is Wendy Darling?" Peter asks,"Hm. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well. It is," I said lamely.

"You're still hung over, aren't you?" Matt says mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't it obvious?" I snapped.

"Hey, I didn't dare you to chug that bottle of Vodka. That was all Nate." he says defensively.

"Asshole! I'll remember this," Nate said as we put our trays away.

"We have a meeting at the shop. Later," Matt reminded us.

"Okay," I said.

"What meeting?" Peter asked as we walked down the hall to English, the only class I actually liked.

"One thing you should know about this place, it's run by gangs. Ours is the "Lost Boys." I'm the only girl. We have our meetings at Matt's Dad's repair shop. Which is also where we all work," I inform him.

"Okay, two things. One: you know cars? Two: can I come?"

One: yes, very well actually, but I know motorcycles way better. Two: sure, why not? But if you want to join after the meeting… Well, let's just say you are in for some fun."

"That's so awesome. You know cars and bikes, I mean. Can you give me a ride to the meeting though?"

"Sure, but you're gonna be in the back with my brother. So be ready, Pan."

He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER**

**Chapter Two**

_**PETER POV**_

We were sitting at Matt's Dad's repair shop, in the back room. Earlier, Wendy had informed me that they called it Home Base. She sat down next to me on the couch. As soon as her leg brushed mine I tensed. Damnit, Peter. Pull yourself together, I told myself. I didn't understand why she was having this effect on me, I barely know her.

"So, we have a minor problem. Well, actually, we have two," Nate said.

"Nate, just tell us," John, Wendy's older brother who seemed to like me, said.

"Fine, one: we've got to start bringing in more money, so my dad is asking if some of us can start taking up extra shifts," Matt said.

"I'll help," Wendy said quickly.

"Me too," John said.

"Cool. Me and Matt are going to too. Now, problem number two: The Pirates aren't too happy with us," Nate said.

"Before you ask, The Pirates are one of our rival gangs," Wendy said informed me, "Also, when are they happy with us?" She said to Nate.

"Never, but they are extra mad because this dumbass over here, decided that hooking up with Hook's girl was a bright idea," Matt said looking at Nate accusingly.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, but-"

"Did you say Hook, as in James Hook," I interrupted.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" John said.

"Shit. Why is he here, god damnit? I thought I lost him," I whispered.

"Dude, do you know him?" Michael said.

"What? Oh, yeah. We used to be best friends until I realized that he was a raging asshole, now we hate each other," I replied.

"What happened?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Long story short, he betrayed me and tried to kill me, literally," I said as all the rage started coming back to me. It had been four years since I left. I thought I lost the bastard. When will he give up?

"Wow, okay," Matt said.

"Hey guys, I knew him pretty well. I think that I could be of service. That is, of course, if you let me join The Lost Boys," I offered.

"You have to know cars, cause you have to work in the shop. So, do you know cars?" Nate asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, go to the front and wait while we talk this out." Wendy instructed.

I walk to the front and waited for about ten minutes. Then Wendy came out with the verdict.

"You're almost in. All you have to do is pass a test. Not like a school test, but a car test."

"Okay, what's the test?"

"You have to take apart an engine and put it back together in five minutes."

"Okay, let's go."

We walked to the main room, and parked there was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It was a 1964, red Mustang convertible, in perfect condition.

I whistled, "Holy shit. That's a beauty."

"Don't screw her up or you're dead. That's our ride and my baby," Wendy warned.

"Damn, you've got a sick ass ride."

"Yep, are you ready?" She asked as the guys came in.

"Yep, start the timer."

"Ready, set, go!"

I started instantly. It was a very simple engine, and I finished with thirty seconds to spare.

"You're in!" Everyone exclaimed.

We left shortly after that. Wendy and I took the Mustang and her brothers took their mom's Honda. So, it was just the two of us alone in the car, with her driving me home. We were pretty silent, but it wasn't awkward. We both reached for the radio at the same time and our hands touched and we both tensed. Stay calm, I told myself. It didn't work. I didn't know what was wrong with me. We pulled our hands away at the same time. We stopped at a red light and she looked at me. Her amazing green eyes, that looked a lot like mine, searched my face. I tried to read expression and my eyes landed on her lips. They looked so soft, and I wanted to kiss her more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life. The light turned green and she zoomed off.

When we pulled into my house I asked if she wanted to come in, and she said yes.

"Where are your parents?" She asked when she walked in.

"I don't have any."

"Really? You live here alone? How do you afford a place like this?"

"Um, my parents died when I was fifteen. They were rich, so I have enough money in my bank account to last me over a lifetime."

"Cool."

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have a Ginger Ale?

"Yeah," I said as I grabbed a glass and filled it up. I handed it to her and out our fingers touched again. She dropped the glass.

"Shit." We both went to clean it up. She looked up at me and our gazes locked. I leaned in and lightly kissed her. Her lips are so fucking soft, I thought. We melted together and the kissed deepened. I finally pulled away, out of breath. Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

"Shit, sorry. I have to go," She said as we got up and walked towards the door. I opened it and she started walking away.

"Wendy!" I called out after her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

"Yes, I would." Then she left.

Shit, what have I done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**WENDY POV**_

I was driving to Sam's house in the rain when I'd fully realized what had just happened. I kissed Peter, and I liked it. A lot. I remembered his lips on mine. They were even softer than I imagined, and our bodies had fit perfectly together. And you have a date on Saturday, I reminded myself. I have to survive the whole week. Oh. My. God.

I pulled up to Sam's, debating whether I should tell him or not. By the time I got to the door, I had decided that I wasn't going to tell him until after the date this weekend. By then, I was also drenched in rain. I knocked on the door three times and walked in. That was the sign that I was here, I just had to knock three times and let myself in.

"Hi, Wen," Sam said as he stepped off the stairs, "Come on, I have something to show you."

We headed upstairs to his bedroom. His walls were covered in posters and photos. Sam was a photographer, he loved taking pictures wherever he went. In the middle of the floor was an old style typewriter. I gasped when I got closer and saw that it was in perfect condition. A paper was loaded in it, and it read "You're are my best friend in the world, hope you write about me."

"What do you think?" Sam said excitedly

"Sam, I love it! But where did you find it? I have been looking for one for years," I said.

"I found it at an antique shop. I saw in the window and I knew it was meant for you."

I jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Wen." We sat talked about random stuff for an hour or two and then I headed home.

When I got home my so-called "mother" was passed out on the couch drunk as hell. Ever since our dad left when we were fourteen, she became a raging alcoholic. That's where John and I picked up the habit. Mike never did, he has always been a little bit better than us, but that doesn't mean he isn't a trouble maker. The three Darling children have been taking care of ourselves since we were freshman and we found The Lost Boys. They let us in and treated us like family.

I walked into the kitchen. Mike was starting dinner, and John was on the phone with his girlfriend, Jennie. I went over and asked Mike if he wanted any help.

"Sure, Sis. Grab the enchiladas out of the freezer and I'll preheat the oven,"

"Okay."

When the food was ready the three of us sat down at the table.

"I like the new guy. He seems pretty cool," Mike said.

"Yeah, me too," John agreed.

"Well that's good, because he asked me out," I say.

"Wow, really," Mike said mockingly.

"Oh the irony," John said chuckling.

"Whatever. You guys suck," I responded.

After dinner I went to bed and fell asleep quickly, I hadn't realized how exhausted I was. And for the first time in a long time, there were no nightmares. Just peaceful darkness.

**A/N: Here's chapter three, sorry it's so short. I hope you're liking it so far. Please R&R and follow/fav. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**PETER POV**_

The rest of the week flew. I started working at the shop after school with Wendy, and the Lost Boys were really starting to like me. It was Saturday night and I was standing in front of the mirror in my room getting dressed. I was so nervous, and it was strange.

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a knock at the door. I ran down the stairs. When I opened the door she was standing there, looking as cute as ever. Her long, golden curls were in perfect order, not a hair out of place. She was wearing a black shirt and green skinny jeans, along with a leather jacket. Her beautiful, green eyes sparkling. She was gorgeous.

"Hey," she said sounding kind of nervous.

"Hi," I replied.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can I drive?"

"Yeah." I put on my jacket and walked out, closing the door behind me. We walked to her car and got in. She handed me the keys and I started the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," I said.

I kept driving and we talked a little bit. Every time I made a joke she would laugh, and it was music to my ears. When we got to the place I told her to close her eyes. I helped her out of the car and down the pathway.

"Open your eyes," I whispered in her ear. She gasped when she did. We took in the scene. The water was a beautiful turquoise, and the waterfall looked amazing with the sun creating rainbows on the surface. The whole area was filled with beautiful colors and sounds.

"Holy shit. This is amazing, Peter," She said in awe.

"It's my secret spot. I found it when I first got here. I come here quite a bit."

"I can't believe you're showing it to me. I mean it is your secret spot."

"It's not a big deal. I trust you. Let's go sit down." I lead her to a flat rock that's right by the water. We sit down and start to talk. "Where'd you get your name?"

"I'm named after my great-great-grandmother. What about you, Peter Pan?" She asked teasingly.

"My parents just thought the name was creative and they loved the story." I replied. "But I don't want to talk about me. Let's talk about you."

"Okay."

**_WENDY POV_**

The date is going so well. I didn't think it could get any better. This place is beautiful. The water looks amazing. Peter is being so sweet.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Why'd you start drinking?" He asks.

"How do you know I drink?"

"You had a hangover on the first day of school."

"Oh. Well, it's kind of complicated. You see, the summer before freshman year my dad left with a younger girl. My mom went over the edge started using drugs and a whole lot more alcohol than she used too. She spent the whole summer in her room, lost her job, John got a job because someone had to provide for us. It was just too hard as I started drinking. It was my escape." I answer.

"Wow. I can't… I don't know what to say." He said, utterly speechless.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't really want to talk anymore. Can we just sit here for a little while?"

"Of course," he says and I lie down and put my head in his lap. He gently brushes hair out of my face and I stare into those bright green eyes. He leans down and kisses me sweetly. We stay like that for a long time just kissing. Something about it seems so familiar, like I've been here, with Peter, before.

When he drops me back off at my house he gives me a kiss and goes home. I walk in the house and run up the stairs and jump on the bed. I don't even change clothes. I just fall asleep and am greeted with dreams of Peter Pan.

**_PETER POV_**

After I drop Wendy off I go home. I am standing in the bathroom when I hear him come in the window. I walk in the room and see him sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear last time that I'm not coming back," I say to the boy.

"Well hello to you too, Pan," he answers sarcastically, "is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"It is to an old friend who won't leave me the hell alone. Now, what do you want?" I say starting to lose my patience.

"It's your fault. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have to come after you," he answers sounds bored.

"For God's sakes, Slightly. Why are you here!?" I yell.

"Well if you want to get straight to the point here it is," he says, "Neverland is dying, fast."

**A/N: Chapter is finally up, YAY! I'm so sorry for the wait, I just got side tracked with a bunch of other stuff.**


End file.
